


Twice The Fun?

by meat



Series: meat's body mod drabbles [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anatomy, Body Modification, Claspers, Cock Piercing, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble and a Half, Genital Piercing, M/M, Piercings, Self-Lubrication, Shark penis, Two Penises, Weird Biology, Weird Penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meat/pseuds/meat
Summary: First Aid and Riptide both have surprises to show off, but Riptide, as always, seems to have misunderstood.





	Twice The Fun?

It was very rare that First Aid gave Riptide instructions without at least three separate reminders. The first would be written, in the simplest possible words and the clearest possible text, on a sheet of metal; the second would be a copy of the first, for when Riptide inevitably lost the first; and the third would be a reminder message on Riptide’s, set to loop between once and five times a day depending on urgency, until the task was finally completed. It was never a chore, or a bother- First Aid loved to do it, because he loved Riptide.

IQ was a tricky subject, especially in the post-war era. It was a relic of the days when it was still acceptable to federally sanction someone if they weren’t useful as a worker, or when Beastformers weren’t even seen as sentient. The addition of the ten step program, then the eight step program, and so on, as well as the concept of MTOs only further complicated things, and Riptide fell into a unique space where both pre- and during-the-war ideologies seemed to hate him. Though Riptide had received enough education to have an IQ score in his files without the usual ‘MTO disclaimer’ attached, something hadn’t taken during the process, and Riptide was, well…

“ _ FIRST AID!! _ ”  
  
Excitable. Riptide was excitable, energetic, enthusiastic- he was everyone’s friend, whether they liked it or not. He played the best pranks and he gave the best hugs. He comforted First Aid like no one else could, at his lowest moments where no one else could reach- fitting, First Aid thought, for a bot whose entire thing was being able to dive.

Riptide picked First Aid up into a hug, swinging him in the air a bit. First Aid swatted at him to put him down, but only jokingly- a half-assed attempt at stopping something that he didn’t actually want him to stop.

“I missed you!” Riptide beamed into First Aid’s face as he set him down.

“I missed you, too!”

First Aid started to unpack his things from his subspace compartments. Riptide didn’t seem to have a great sense of time, and whenever First Aid returned from a shift at work, he was greeted as though he had been away for the entire length of the war. Riptide was hopping from foot to foot as he crossed their shared habsuite, still absolutely beaming. Though Riptide’s enthusiasm was usually a bit, well... _ much _ , his excitement tonight was understandable.

Riptide disappeared into the bedroom, and First Aid breathed a sigh of relief. They had a plan for tonight, and Riptide was eager to follow it. He’d had plenty of reminders, and if his last message to his partner had been accurate, then Riptide was ready to get started. That wasn't why First Aid had sighed, though.

“Looking good.”

He mumbled the words to himself, turning a bit to get a better look at his new addition. The piercing had had enough time to heal that it was no longer swollen or irritated, and therefore, it was good to go for tonight. Waiting for it to heal had been the hardest part, and using a strap on with his spike locked up just wasn’t as pleasurable. It was a relatively simple yet thick piercing- a curved, 14 gauge barbell on the underside of his spike’s shaft.

First Aid reverted his spike back to its natural resting state, and re-locked his spike in its device. It was time to see what his partner had come up with for his end of the deal. Riptide had spent these past few weeks constantly hyping it up, saying that it would be the most amazing sex they would ever have, and that First Aid would be speechless when he first saw it. First Aid’s mind had wandered all throughout his shift that night, thinking of what could possibly be awaiting him.

“C’mere, you big lug.”

First Aid scooped Riptide into a hug, this time, as he entered the bedroom. Riptide returned it just as enthusiastically. Making out wasn’t very conductive for either of their face shapes- even with First Aid’s mask off, Riptide’s lack of a nose just made him smack up against a flat surface- and so they had learned how to make hugs just that bit much more sensual for the both of them. First Aid’s hands roamed over Riptide’s back, and Riptide squeezed a bit tighter.

“It feels like I’ve been waiting forever…” Riptide murmured into First Aid’s audial. 

“Not much longer, though. I’m too excited to wait anymore.”

Riptide bonked his head against First Aid’s own, just a tiny bit too hard.

“Ow!”

“Sorry-”

First Aid recoiled to rub his forehead, and Riptide patted his shoulder. First Aid looked at Riptide from the corner of his eyes, and beneath his mask, he smiled.

“You ok?”

“Yeah!” First Aid stood up, then hugged Riptide once more. Riptide seemed reluctant to throw himself into it, this time, and they both pulled back to look at one another. First Aid’s eyes wandered lower once more, and he pointed a finger at the area in question.

“Looks like your device is getting a pretty big workout, huh?”

Riptide smiled blissfully.

“Yeah, I went to the ship’s gym earlier today! Not sure what that has to do with my spike, though.”

First Aid sighed, but didn’t let that deter him. He was used to Riptide being a bit oblivious to figures of speech, but completely removing idioms from his vocabulary seemed impossible. He had been slowly weeding them out, but occasionally he did slip up.

“It, uh...nothing. It has nothing to do with it. Are you ready for the big reveal?”

“Absolutely!”

Both bots hugged again, and Riptide’s hands were slow to leave First Aid’s body, this time. Both of them retreated to either side of their bed, and then, knowingly, they nodded at one another. Riptide was grinning wide, beaming but for a different mood, and First Aid’s eyes were filled with excitement when they both turned away from one another. It took a moment of fumbling, on both sides, as they had both grown somewhat excited during their hugging, and the devices were more reluctant to come off of erect spikes.

Once both devices had come off with an audible  _ click _ from both, First Aid cleared his throat.

“Are you ready?”

“I already said yes!”

“Alright, on 3. 1...2…”

First Aid heard noise behind him. Ok, well, he supposed that it didn’t make much of a difference if Riptide turned around before First Aid actually got to the count.

“3!”

Beneath First Aid’s mask, his jaw dropped; across from him, Riptide squealed. First Aid’s spike faltered a bit as he looked at the spike- no, the  _ spikes _ \- presented before him, standing at full attention for him. They were long and slender, with a very slight ribbing to them, like on some other parts of his body. First Aid’s knowledge of Earth animals was slightly limited, but he had a pretty good feeling about that being where Riptide had drawn inspiration from.

“What…”

“Don’t you love it?”

Riptide moved, causing them both to jiggle a bit. First Aid’s mouth stayed gaping.

“How…”

“Velocity helped!”

Was  _ that _ why she had been so secretive, lately? Oh, Primus, was  **_that_ ** the medical emergency that Riptide had refused to tell First Aid about!? He had assumed that Riptide had another workplace injury, or that a prank had gone wrong- not that he was having his spike bisected, or worse, having another spike implanted next to the old one. First Aid was unsure whether to refer to the spikes as ‘it’ or ‘they’, and so- as he often dreaded doing- he had to turn to questioning Riptide.

“How did she  _ do this _ ?”

Riptide was still bouncing on his feet, evidently not noticing the incredulous tone to First Aid’s voice. He had hardly even glanced at First Aid’s own spike, and suddenly, all of the pain that First Aid had endured in the healing process seemed to rush back.

“Um, I dunno, she said it was really complicated. Gave me a bunch of forms and stuff. I thought she knew I can’t read, but I guess not, ‘cos I just signed it where the shapes that tell you to were at. And now I’ve got this!”

He swung it again, and First Aid recoiled.

“You don’t like it?”

“I...can’t say that I do.”

Dejectedly, Riptide stopped his bouncing. He looked at First Aid as though he’d just been kicked in the spike, rather than gently told that First Aid found it a bit subpar. First Aid sighed, and moved towards Riptide’s side of the bed; when he arrived at Riptide’s side, he patted his partner on the shoulder tenderly, reassuring him silently.

“It doesn’t mean I don’t like  _ you _ \- and I think it could definitely grow on me.”

Riptide sniffled.

“You mean it?”

First Aid’s hand left Riptide’s shoulder, and the excited moan that followed seemed sufficient enough evidence as to where his hand went next.

“Now, why don’t we get up on the bed and try these bad boys out, huh?”

His hand twisted smoothly, and Riptide moaned again. One of Riptide’s own, large hands went to First Aid’s spike, and began to move; First Aid was a bit better at hiding his arousal. They embraced as they made their way onto the bed, with First Aid finally letting out an excited squeal when Riptide pinned him down with his weight. It was always exciting, to be underneath such a large mech, and Riptide’s unique design always seemed to enhance that factor. He wasn’t just big, he was big and scary and  _ weird _ .

Something clicked for First Aid, and he pulled Riptide against him even tighter.

“I want to take your spikes.”

Riptide grinned anew.

“That was pretty fast.”

First Aid swatted at him playfully, but not in a way that would actually separate their bodies. Riptide began to move away from First Aid, regardless, and it was a move that the medic immediately recognized. He grabbed onto Riptide’s arms, nearly breathless as he spoke again,

“Wait, wait, wait! Don’t!”

“What? I’m just getting lube. Did you change your mind again?”

“No, just...You should try it without lube. We, uh...we don’t need it.”

Riptide gave First Aid a quizzical look, then shrugged. He moved to line himself up with First Aid’s valve, but the exact nature of what First Aid meant seemed to have escaped him. First Aid had had his  _ own _ extensive modifications done, though he hadn’t needed to even bother keeping them a secret from Riptide. He knew that he wouldn’t notice, and that if he did, he’d immediately forget without a reminder.

“ _ Oh, wow _ .”

It had taken a bit, but it seemed that Riptide had found out what First Aid meant. First Aid was too busy biting his lip to retort back with anything, and instead just pulled Riptide even closer, forcing both of the heads deeper in. Riptide was  _ big _ , and even though the claspers were relatively thin, they were big, too.

Riptide moved in First Aid’s valve, and First Aid couldn’t stop himself from moaning. Riptide seemed encouraged, and moved even faster. He was usually quick with this sort of thing, but it was due to misplaced stamina more than actually  _ lacking _ stamina. That meant that Riptide would usually orgasm quickly, but that he’d have the energy to go again right away- and, apparently, this time was no exception. Riptide shook as he came into First Aid’s valve, and when he tried to pull himself back out, First Aid pulled him in once more.

“Don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t-  _ ngh _ \- planning on it.”

“I don’t want this to end.”

Riptide  _ bonked _ First Aid on the forehead again, and First Aid bonked him back. Sometimes he did wonder how that was supposed to hurt less than just plain kissing one another, but this wasn’t the time to argue that.

Though Riptide may have misunderstood the point of ‘spike modification’ just a tad, First Aid had to admit that he was enjoying himself- and if the dozens of times that Riptide managed to bring himself to climax were any indication of that fact, First Aid would say that Riptide enjoyed himself, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost never write PNV sex. It, uh...shows. Sorry.
> 
> You can go to my twitter (https://twitter.com/robotpornhell) to find out how to support me!


End file.
